


Birthday

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Birthday

Marinette's Pov 

It has been weeks since Chat Noir came to me about the kittens and he's has been seeing me ever since that day. Especially when one of them finally started to go near him. His smile was so bright it literally could rival the sun. Not that I was pay attention to him that much. Nope. I love Adrien, not Chat Noir.

I have been talking to him for a while now and we learned a lot about the other person. I learned his favorite color is actually blue as he learned I liked cheese. 

When he first heard me say that, he looked at me disgusted and shocked, and he didn't look at me for the rest of the night. 

I laugh at the memory now when he explained his kwami loves cheese especially Camembert and he couldn't believe he now has to deal with two cheese loving beings. He shook his head in misery, and when I suggested that Ladybug likes cheese, he looked like he was going to faint at the question.

(He did faint when he asked that question to Ladybug me, and I had to wait for him to come back up from his sleep.) 

"I wished I took a picture of it," I said out loud. 

"Picture of what?" 

"Chat!" I turned around and saw him slightly smiling. 

"What picture did you want?" He asked curiously. 

"Oh. Nothing, nothing." I waved my hand to emphasize the unimportance but he didn't buy it. 

"Really? It had a pretty big smile on your face whatever you were thinking about." He commented as he leaned forward towards me. 

"Fine. I wanted a picture of your face when I told you my obsession with cheese." I laughed as his face drew into a pout. 

"I still think you're crazy." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Did you ask Ladybug?" I asked already knowing the answer, but the way his face changed was hilarious that I was laughing on the floor. 

"Stop laughing!" He shouted as he saw me rolling on the floor. 

"But-" I was bearly  able to talk, "But it's funny!" I snickered a few more times before calming down. 

"You're mean." He grumbled but he was smiling though. 

"You like me enough to stay with me." I cheekily smiled as he smiled back. 

"I'll always stay if you want me."  I felt myself blush before genuinely smiling back. 

"Hey, Chat? When's your birthday?" I asked him. 

"Why do you want to know?"  He asked confused. 

"I'm curious." I looked at him innocently and it seemed to sell the picture. 

"September 15." 

"That's today!" I exclaimed and it's also Adrien's birthday too. Small world. 

"I didn't think it was important." He shrugged his shoulder as I frowned at the statement. 

"But, it's your birthday. Of course, it's going to be important. If you weren't born then no one would have met. I wouldn't have met you." I said softly. 

"As long as I'm needed, that's fine with me." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"It doesn't matter if you're needed. It matters if you're wanted. Even if it's one person you'll always be missed, and I can promise you. I will always want you here with me. RIght here, right now." I placed one of my hands on his cheek and turn his head to my sight. 

What I saw, broke my heart. His eyes were lined with tears, and he was biting his lip hard that some blood was dripping. 

"Chaton. You shouldn't hurt yourself." We both knew I wasn't talking just about his lips. He suddenly attacked me with a hug, and he grabbed me like a lifeline. 

"Thank you, Mari." He whispered into my shoulders. 

"There is nothing to thank me for." I pull him away to wipe his tears away. 

"You're are something I am thankful for." I didn't know how to react but I know I blushed madly. 

"How about we get some cake and whatever treats this kitty wants." I smiled at his expression as it instantly lightens up with excitement. 

"Do you have any macaroons?!" He asked as he followed me down the stairs. 

"I think we do, kitty, I think we do." 

We both ate loads of food and we go back to my room to play videogames. He puns but instead of groaning in return I do some of my own. The way his face popped at the puns I said almost made me laugh before he hugged me. 

There were loads of hugs but I was happy to return them back and he was too.

When it was time for him to go, I gave him a bag full of treats and a bag full of homemade Chat Noir and Ladybug merch I had made beforehand for Adrien but was too nervous to give it to him. 

The way his eyes seemed to twinkle in the night sky made me wish to keep it there all night. 

"Good night, kitty."

"Good night, princess." 

"Happy birthday." I smiled as he returned it with the same gentleness. 

"Thank you. For everything, princess." With that, he vaulted away into the night. 

I promise you won't ever be forgotten or ignored. Not if I have any say in it. 


End file.
